Estrella Mensajera
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: La Princesa Luna gobernante de Equestria deja una carta a sus súbditos antes de su exilio. ¿Que revelara esto?


**Esa Noche Lluviosa: **

Era una fría noche en Equestria, tres días habían transcurrido desde el exilio de la mismísima gobernante de la noche, la princesa Luna. Una diosa, había traicionado a su pueblo, a su reino y a su hermana, ¿Pero realmente fue así? ¿Realmente la historia es como la pintan? ¿Oh como la cuentan las bocas en los callejones?.

Un unicornio blanco y de crin negra, elegantemente vestido con sombrero de copa, traje de gala y una capa que tapaba su cutie mark, deambulaba por la plaza central de Canterlot, fatigado, cansado, triste, se lamentaba el soledad y en silencio. Su rostro demostraba una frialdad y una falta de empatía absoluta y sus ojos rojos carmesí eran brillantes y profundos. Este mira con tranquilidad el paisaje mientras con su magia hace flotar un pequeño cuadernillo, mira constantemente su entorno y los ponys que pasan junto a él. Una pareja de la crema y nata de Canterlot se cruzan frente a su vista, se podía ver lo presumido y la asquerosa hipocresía del corcel con solo mirarlo y a su lado una dama de lo más interesada en él, oh mejor dicho en lo que posee.

"Siempre fue una antisocial. Una gobernante no puede ser tan fría con su pueblo, estamos mejor sin ella. Nuestra querida princesa Celestia es la única apta para gobernar Equestria" –Decía el elegante corcel a su dama de compañía.

"Tiene razón mi señor. Sabe en todas las fiestas que eh asistido nunca la vi conviviendo con los demás de la alta sociedad" –Le respondió aquella dama.

"Yo tampoco la vi. Quizás que actos hacia en su soledad ¿Traerla noche eterna? Se notaba lo poco que le importaba nuestro bienestar"

Finalmente la pareja termino de pasar en frente del unicornio blanco y de sus agudos oídos. Su semblante cambia a uno de pena ¿Pero de qué? Solo él lo sabe. Guarda su cuadernillo dentro de su traje y se dispone a sentarse en una de las bancas de la plaza, y de uno de sus bolcillos de su vestimenta, saca una petaca de plata la cual abre para luego beber un gran trago de su contenido. Mira el suelo con tristeza sin que su rostro llegue a demostrarla y en su interior se guarda sus ganas de golpear su reflejo que se había formado en un charco de agua sucia debajo de él.

"Asquerosas ratas que cuando te caes te patean en el suelo" –Se decía el unicornio blanco "¿Cuándo caímos tan bajo? ¿Cuándo pasamos de Equinos a simples animales salvajes de traje?" –El unicornio fijo su mirada en el cielo nocturno traído por la princesa Celestia.

"¿Cuándo las noches perdieron su esencia?" –Toma otro trago de su cantimplora de plata "¿Por qué no vieron a la pony y si a la gobernante? ¿Por qué no vieron a la madre y si a la diosa?" –De su capa saca una pequeña carta en un sobre de papel muy fino y con un sello real de media Luna.

"Esto no se lo merecen. Pero sin duda, tu no dirías eso" –El unicornio mira el astro de la noche "¿Cierto Luna?"

**Flashback: **

Era un día lluvioso en Canterlot, Todos los nobles de la ciudad caminaban con sus paraguas y abrigos, con la mirada alta sin preocuparse de tropezar, ya que en las planas cayes de la ciudad era imposible encontrarse con un bache o una piedra. Un unicornio caminaba sin paraguas, provocando que las gotas de agua mojaran su ropa. Este parecía disfrutarlo, no mostraba frio alguno aunque no estuviera del todo abrigado. En unas pocas horas ya no había nadie en las calles excepto aquel unicornio de ojos carmesí. Saca de entre su ropa una cantimplora de plata y bebe un trago, para luego seguir caminando. Llega a la plaza de Canterlot donde ve una esbelta figura que dejaba que la lluvia mojara su crin y pelaje. El unicornio extrañado se acerca para saber de quién se trata ¿Mera curiosidad? ¿Oh quizás intentar ligar con una yegua? Sus intenciones solo era encontrar a alguien con quien hablar.

"Buenas noches, Princesa"

La femenina figura voltea su cabeza, para dar a conocer que es efectivamente la princesa Luna de Equestria.

"Ho, súbdito, vuestro saludo es bien recibido" –Responde la princesa.

El unicornio se acerca a Luna.

"Si me permite preguntar ¿Qué hace vuestra real persona en la lluvia?"

"Nosotras podríamos hacerle la misma pregunta"

"Como guste. Hoy iba a haber una gran lluvia de estrellas, traídas por su Etérea Majestad. Pero al parecer los encargados del clima nublaron mi vista" –Le dice el elegante unicornio.

La princesa mira el cielo.

"No es su culpa. Fue culpa nuestra por no consultar el equipo del clima para este momento" –Le respondió Luna "¿Usted sabia de la lluvia de estrellas?" –Le pregunto.

"Meses esperándola" –Le contesto.

Luna sonrió "Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El unicornio extrañamente sonrió.

"Mi nombre es FunNight. A su servicio, su majestad"

**Bueno, este será un pequeño Fanfic de solo algunos capítulos, muy cortos. No piensen que inventare un romance, que aunque sea una de mis cosas favoritas de hacer, este Fic será la excepción. Aquí decidí usar mi propio Oc que si bien tiene algunas actitudes mías, creí que sería interesante utilizarlo, en una breve historia que invente. Sé que este tema de Luna/triste/exilio está muy tocado, y créanme que no podría importarme menos. **

**Sin más que decir, será un placer escribir para ustedes. Pero aprovecho de decir aquí también, que mis proyectos se retrasaran en especial "Amor Eclipsado" porque debo cumplir con un compromiso. Mi palabra es una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo, y espero que nunca se extinga el valor de una promesa. **


End file.
